On l'appelait le chien
by Ackilee
Summary: 2012, le monde actuel est dirigé dans l'ombre par d'étranges créatures qui ont leurs propres lois. Alors que les humains ignorent totalement leur existence, Ichigo va croiser le chemin de celui qu'il ne fallait pas croiser. Le maître du monde de la pègre : Aizen Sosuke. Sauf que cet homme cache un énorme secret, les combats de chiens. Mais ce ne sont pas des chiens ordinaires...
1. Chapter 1 : Sans comprendre

**On l'appelait le chien**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Sans comprendre

Noir, il faisait tout noir et humide… « Je suis seul » était la pensée de la personne. « Une prison… » Non, une prison aurait été mieux, c'était tout petit avec des barreaux, cela ressemblait plus à une cage. Son seul loisir était d'attendre, sans même savoir ce qui allait advenir de lui.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans une suite luxueuse, un grand et bel homme marchait dans le couloir en regardant la photo d'un jeune homme. Il devait avoir dans les 14 ans.

-Est-il la ?

-Oui monsieur Aizen.

-Ichigo Kurosaki… Est-ce que tout est prêt ? Et qu'en est-il de lui ? dit-il en pointant le jeune homme sur la photo.

-Il ne sait même pas qu'il est un chien et le terrain de jeu est prêt monsieur Aizen.

-Bien alors la fête va pouvoir commencer. Ce sera une parfaite occasion de montrer qui est le maître.

L'homme plaqua ses cheveux en arrière. Seule un mèche lui barrait le visage. Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur chocolat que ses cheveux et son regard était profond. Il était capable de lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. Il enfila la veste de son costume noir et sortit. Arrivé en bas des escaliers, un portier vint lui ouvrir la porte de la voiture et il s'installa sur le siège arrière.

La voiture se gara devant un grand hôtel, il connaissait bien le gérant, Ichimaru Gin, puisque celui-ci travaillait pour lui. Il descendit et se rendit à l'intérieur, un jeune homme le conduisit devant les ascenseurs puis l'amena au sous-sol.

Dès qu'Aizen posa un pied par terre, toutes les lumières s'allumèrent, éclairant une grande arène entourée d'une cage et les visage masqués des femmes, ceux des hommes étant à découvert. Il fit le tour de l'arène et s'installa sur un sofa ou juste devant, sur une table basse, était posé un verre et du whisky avec une corbeille de fruits. On lui servit la boisson.

-Bienvenue mes chers amis qui êtes réunis ici même ce soir…

Il leva son verre et les blablas et chuchotements cessèrent.

-Je vais vous présenter ma toute nouvelle trouvaille… Que la fête commence !

Dans la cage apparut un géant monstre noir aux yeux rouges. Des exclamations surgirent puis une porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. C'était la porte de la cage du chien. _Il_ ouvrit les yeux et fut aveuglé par la lumière. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait ni le pourquoi du comment, alors, intrigué il se leva et s'avança jusqu'à la porte. Une fois sortit, celle-ci se referma d'un coup, lui empêchant toute retraite.

Les bruits avaient cessé et Ichigo vit l'énorme monstre noir un peu plus loin. Il observa plus attentivement autour de lui, il quittait sa cage pour se retrouver dans une autre plus grande avec un monstre qui n'avait pas l'air commode. Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'était exactement ? Il n'avait jamais vu de chose pareille de sa vie ! Lui qui pourtant pouvait parler aux esprits ! Il remarqua que tout autour il y avait des gens, des nobles aristos. Il entendait leurs murmures « C'est lui le chien ? » « Il a l'air faible » « Vous ne trouvez pas que Monsieur Aizen agit étrangement ces derniers temps ? » On parlait de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas le moins du monde… Bon sang, mais que se passait-il ?

Soudain le monstre noir attaqua Ichigo complètement perdu. Il fut plaquer au sol avec une telle violence qu'il cracha beaucoup de sang. Lorsque la bête desserra son emprise quelques secondes, il put se libérer et fuir. Mais il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin avec cette cage ! Il fallait qu'il court pour sauver sa peau… Et tout ces gens ! Pourquoi le regardaient-il ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne l'aidaient pas ? Il pouvait toujours entendre les murmures « Il est faible ! » « Je croyais que c'était la nouvelle trouvaille de maître Aizen !? » « Ce ne devait pas être un puissant chien ? »

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN CHIEN !

Hurla le jeune homme.

-JE SUIS JUSTE UN HUMAIN NORMAL ! Je ne sais même pas ce qu…

Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase puisque le monstre noir l'attaquait. Il vola et fut projeter contre les barreaux de la cage. S'en suivit une série de coup dont il ne pouvait se défendre, qu'est-ce qu'un humain tel que lui pouvait faire contre cette chose après tout ? Mais de toute façon ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller.

* * *

Ichigo était au bord de la mort. Il avait les os cassés, des entailles et de nombreuses contusions… et par-dessus le marché il se vidait. Il ne pouvait plus bouger le petit doigt et se noyait dans une énorme flaque de sang, son sang. Il restait la à agoniser sous les yeux de personnes effrayantes qu'il ne connaissait pas… Pourquoi mettait-il autant de temps à se réveiller ? Pourquoi la douleur paraissait-elle si réelle ? Ichigo n'en savait rien ! Rien du tout ! Tout à coup il entendit le résonnement de son cœur battant dans ses tympans et une vive douleur surpassa les autres.

Il se releva, faisant craquer ses os et afficha un sourire tordu… de psychopathe. Ses yeux couleur ambre venaient de virer au noir et la pupille couleur or. Il semblait comme… possédé. Il disparût en une fraction de seconde et arracha le bras du monstre noir qui tomba par terre. Dans un excès de rage, la bête voulut attaquer Ichigo mais sans succès, avant même qu'elle ne puisse le toucher, il lui avait déchiqueté son dernier bras valide. Aizen regardait le spectacle avec un sourire qui voulait en dire beaucoup à la fois…

-Enfin il devient sérieux… Observez cette puissance !

Ichigo attaquait le monstre de toutes parts, il ne lui laissait aucun répit, pas le temps de répliquer, il maîtrisait totalement le combat qui était devenu à sens unique. Avec son visage couvert de sang et son grand sourire, Ichigo ressemblait à un véritable démon tout droit sortit des enfers pour semer le chaos sur terre. Lassé de ce petit jeu devenu ennuyeux, le jeune homme fit imploser la tête du monstre noir et le sang gicla sur lui. Il dégoulinait de ce liquide rouge encore chaud. Contre toutes attentes, il releva la tête et fusilla du regard Aizen, qui n'avait pas décroché son sourire. Cela sembla l'énerver encore plus.

-Maître Aizen vous devriez partir, cela devient dangereux !

-HORS DE QUESTION !

Ichigo ne quittait pas Aizen de ses yeux dorés. Dans ceux de l'autre homme il pouvait lire de la provocation et de la domination ce qu'il ne supporta pas. Il fit voler en éclat les barreaux de la cage qui avaient contenus des combats féroces depuis des millénaires et se jeta sur le maître de la soirée. Aizen prit le menton d'Ichigo et rapprocha leurs visages,

-Tu voudrais me tuer n'est-ce pas…

Il lui avait susurré ses mots en frôlant ses lèvres.

-roaaaar…

-Essaye donc pour voir ! Ah ah ah ah…

Aussi tôt qu'il eut terminé sa phrase, il fit peser une énorme pression sur les épaules d'Ichigo qui dut poser un genou à terre. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas baissé les yeux. Il était dominé par la force de l'autre mais ça il ne pouvait pas l'encaisser. Alors il prît son élan et attrapa à son tour le visage d'Aizen et lui murmura ses mots :

-Je te tuerais un jour… crois moi.

Puis, ses yeux redevinrent normaux et il s'évanouit. Aizen prît le rouquin dans ses bras, se releva et dit :

-Voyez la puissance de Mon chien !

Le silence régnait dans la salle. L'atmosphère pesante du combat régnait encore. Cette démonstration de force brute et de cruauté les avait refroidi. C'était terrifiant, ce jeune homme, ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de tel…lorsqu'il se battait avec le monstre, on aurait dit qu'il dansait, qu'il jouait. Et son sourire...

* * *

Lorsqu'Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, il fut prit d'un immense mal de crâne, comme si on venait de l'assommer. Il se redressa et remarqua qu'il était dans un lit à baldaquin. Les draps étaient de soie rouge et blanche et les rideaux de velours rouge et brodés avec de l'or. Le bois était très foncé, quasiment noir. Pareil pour tous les autres meubles de la suite. Les murs étaient d'un blanc maculé, quelques tableaux décoraient et les rideaux étaient tous fermés. Mais ce qui intriguait le plus Ichigo, c'était le géant miroir au dessus de ce qui semblait être une cheminée. Il remarqua qu'il était nu et ce n'est qu'à ce moment la qu'il commença à paniquer.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Aizen. Ichigo fut surpris et paniqua pour de bon. Il tenta de se cacher avec les draps.

-Qui êtes vous ? Non, ou suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que je fais la ? et... Pourquoi je suis tout nu ?

-Du calme !

L'ordre était sec, clair net et précis. Il coupa à Ichigo toute envie de brailler de nouveaux.

-Je répondrais à trois de tes questions…

-Pourquoi suis-je nu ?

-Parce que je t'ai déshabillé…

-Ou sui-je !?

-Dans mes appartements.

-Qui êtes vous ? et pourquoi je suis la ?

-Je me nomme Aizen Sosuke. Voilà, j'ai répondu à trois de tes questions.

Ichigo avait enchaîné les questions et Aizen avait répondu en même temps.

-Non, vous n'avez répondu qu'à deux questions !

-Non, trois…

-Paaaaaaardon ? V…

-Ecoute moi bien Ichigo-kun, il va falloir que tu apprennes à obéir à ton maître !

-mon… maître ?

-oui, tu es mon chien et tu dois m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

-paaaaaardon ?

-Je vais commencer par le début tu comprendras quelle est ta place…

Aizen s'approcha du visage d'Ichigo. Ses yeux changèrent, c'était quelque chose d'invisible et pourtant, même s'il ne voyait rien, c'était tout comme… Ichigo en eut la chair de poule, l'air venait subitement de refroidir. Aizen se rapprochait de plus en plus du coup du jeune homme.

-Q… mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lâchez moi !

Il tenta de se débattre mais rien à faire, Aizen le maîtrisait… si facilement. Soudain il sentit une vive douleur dans son cou, Aizen venait de le mordre…

Alors voilà, il était encore dans son rêve ? Et Aizen était un suceur de sang… qui était en train de le vider d'ailleurs… et il était son, chien ? Quelle était la signification de tout ceci !? Il sentit son esprit vaciller, partir… Aizen allait vraiment finir par le tuer s'il ne s'arrêtait pas. Il n'eut la force de résister plus longtemps et s'évanouit.

Aizen n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, il savait qu'il le devait, il ne voulait pas tuer Ichigo. Mais son sang, il le rendait fou, il n'avait jamais connu cela avant, cette sensation enivrante, cette odeur, cette douce chaleur qui pénétrait son corps froid… Akilé ouvrit la porte et vit Aizen en train de sucer le sang du jeune homme. Celui-ci était tout pâle, comme si…

Il se rua sur Aizen pour le décoller et réussit mais ce prit en contre partie une rouée de coups violents. Le brun était devenu complètement fou à cause du sang. Akilé réussit à le calmer et il reprit ses esprits. Il n'était même pas désolé pour ce qu'il avait fait, après tout, il était un sang pur, pourquoi devrait-il faire des excuses… il avait tous les droits. Comme il les avait toujours eut. Et pour il éprouvait tout de même un peu de remord. Akilé était son ami d'enfance, mais ça il ne le montrerai jamais !

Aizen s'essuya le sang qui coulait du coin de ses lèvres. Il tenta de se rhabiller un petit peu et avisa l'état de son bras droit et aussi médecin : Akilé Aldaberron. C'était un vampire inférieur dont le pouvoir était de se régénérer. Mais il devait avouer que même si son rang n'était pas puissant, son intelligence n'en était pas moins redoutable. C'était un homme passionné par les chiffres et les sciences, il passait son temps à développer des armes, faire ses expériences et soigner ceux qu'Aizen voulait qu'il soigne. Mais en plus de son premier pouvoir, ce vampire de rang inférieur avait le pouvoir de changer de sexe à volonté. Jusqu'à présent, en réunion et tout le protocole, il, non, Akilée était toujours apparut en tant que femme secrétaire, mais Aizen voyait souvent Akilé en homme aussi… C'était assez déboussolant, mais rien n'ébranlait le maître de la nuit, celui qui régnait sur le monde de la pègre.

-Soigne Ichigo s'il te plaît…

-tout de suite…

Dans la panique Akilée s'était transformée en femme. Elle avait les cheveux tout embrouillés et le col de la chemise ouvert.

-quelle pagaille tout de même…

Elle lança un regard à Aizen avant de se diriger vers le corps inerte sur le lit. Elle prit le pouls d'Ichigo, il était très faible, mais au moins il était encore en vie ! Elle appela quelqu'un avec son téléphone et quelques instants plus tard on lui apporta une poche sanguine. Elle mit la perfusion au jeune homme, désinfecta sa blessure au cou et y colla un pansement avant de tirer sa révérence.

Aizen se retrouva seul avec Ichigo de nouveau. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé… Etait-ce dut au fait que c'était un sang mêlé ? Mais dans tous les cas un sang de chien n'aurait pas dut l'affoler autant… Alors était-ce celui d'humain ? Non, ça ne servait à rien il ne trouvait pas de réponse mais en tout cas s'il voulait garder Ichigo en vie, il lui faudrait réapprendre à se contrôler… Alors que pendant plus de quelques siècles il n'avait jamais perdu le contrôle, pas une seule fois…

Il enfila sa veste de costume noir et sortit faire un tour, laissant Ichigo seul dans son lit. Sur le chemin il croisât une femme de ménage. Lorsque celle-ci vit l'état de ses habits elle prit peur. Aussi, il lui demanda d'aller nettoyer sa chambre, alors que d'habitude personne n'y entrait…

La pauvre femme faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque en voyant le sang sur le sol et l'état de la pièce… Elle ne remarqua qu'après le jeune homme pâle comme la mort dans son lit avec une perfusion au bras…

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Et voilà, le premier chapitre est terminé ! Est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé trop court ou trop long ? Vous voulez la suite ou non ? (pas méchants avec l'auteur !) N'hésitez pas à me laisser une rewiew ! :D Il vous suffit d'écrire dans le petit cadre juste en bas… juste la …puis de me laisser la rewiew ! Allezzz… Soyez sympas quoi ! x)


	2. Chapter 2 : The overs

**On l'appelait le chien**

_Réponses aux rewiews anonymes : _

suki : Merci, je suis contente que ça t'ai plût, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçut par le nouveau ^^

dollylix : Je suis flattée que ma fic t'ai ''tapé dans l'oeil'' si je puis dire... Je fais de mon mieux pour la rendre interressante ! *fighto* bref il faut que j'arrête de m'éterniser... arigato !

yumikawa : Je t'avoue que mes histoires sont tordues x) surement parce que moi même je suis un peu tordue... un tout petit peu XD Tu étais un peu perdu au début ? Je ne sais pas ce que va donner pour la suite ! je suis désolée d'embrouiller ton cerveau ! Merci pour ton com' la voila la suite, et plus longue ;)

_Merci à tout le monde pour vos rewiews, ça me fait plaisir ! Merci à tout ceux/celles qui ont mis ma fic dans leur favoris ou en alerte ! J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas ^^ Sur ce bonne lecture !_

_p-s : tous les passages en gras, ce sont des histoires racontées par Ackilée pour Ichigo..._

* * *

Chapitre 2 : The overs

Aizen marchait dans le couloir. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se change, impossible de se montrer dans cet état, le problème c'est qu'Ichigo dormait dans la suite… Donc, il allait devoir faire le tour du bâtiment pour aller dans sa seconde. Ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre.

De son côté Ichigo se réveilla avec un mal de crâne épouvantable, il avait aussi une impression de déjà-vu. Mais un détail le choqua, une femme parlait. Il ne remarqua que l'instant suivant qu'une main lui caressait les cheveux. Intrigué par cette si jolie voix, il attendit avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

_**« Un jour, Zhuangzi s'endormit dans un jardin fleuri, et fit un rêve. Il rêva qu'il était un très beau papillon. Le papillon vola ça et là jusqu'à l'épuisement puis, il s'endormit à son tour. Le papillon fit un rêve aussi. Il rêva qu'il était Zhuangzi. A cet instant, Zhuangzi se réveilla. Il ne savait point qui il était maintenant, le véritable Zhuangzi ou bien le Zhuangzi du rêve du papillon. Il ne savait pas non plus si c'était lui qui avait rêvé du papillon, ou le papillon qui avait rêvé de lui. »**_

Ichigo ouvrit un œil. Il découvrit une longue chevelure douce et argentée. Sous les mèches qui voilaient son visage d'une peau de pêche, des yeux rouges saillaient. C'était une jeune femme avec une imposante poitrine et une voix incroyablement envoûtante. Il prit la parole :

-C'est très étrange…

La jeune femme sursauta et regarda surprise le visage du jeune homme encore endormie il y a quelques minutes.

-Vous m'avez surprise Ichigo-kun…

-Excusez-moi. Loin de la mon intention.

Le rouquin sourit à la jeune femme.

-C'est très étrange… Vous semblez accepter la situation avec tant de calme.

A son tour Ichigo afficha un air surpris. De quoi parlait-elle ? Soudain c'est comme si toute la mémoire lui revenait, c'est comme si elle essayait de rentrer dans sa tête à coup de marteau, il avait une affreuse migraine. Il se tirait les cheveux et hurlait comme un possédé.

Aussi tôt Akilée se précipita sur lui et le prît dans ses bras. Et malgré son petit gabarit, la jeune femme avait de la force. Elle chuchotait des mots doux à l'oreille d'Ichigo, elle lui caressait la tête doucement et lui embrassait le front à la façon d'une mère réconfortant son enfant.

Ichigo se calma doucement et finalement se rendormie. Il avait cessé de penser, trop de choses à la fois se bousculaient dans sa tête. Tout ce qu'il nota furent les mains douces de la jeune femme et son côté apaisant, il avait l'impression de retrouver sa mère.

Akilée observait le visage endormit du jeune homme dans ses bras. Il était si mignon, dommage qu'Aizen en ai fait son chien. Mieux valait ne pas tenter de lui subtiliser…

Au bout d'une heure, elle remit Ichigo en position allongée dans le lit et lui fit un bisou sur le front. Elle se retourna pour aller jusqu'à la porte quand une main agrippa la manche de sa chemise. Elle vit les yeux ouverts du jeune homme.

-restez encore un peu avec moi s'il vous plait.

Finalement elle s'assit sur le lit et mit la tête d'Ichigo sur ses genoux. Elle tortillait les mèches rousses dans ses doigts.

-racontez moi des histoires… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… votre voix m'apaise.

-d'accord, mais seulement à deux conditions. Tu vas commencer par me tutoyer et ensuite embrasse-moi.

-pardon ?

-tu m'as bien comprise !

Ichigo se leva doucement, peu sur de lui. Il se rapprocha du visage de la jeune femme et embrassa sa joue. Akilée tentait d'étouffer son rire tout en lui désignant l'autre joue. Ichigo alla pour lui déposer un autre baiser mais elle l'embrassa sur la bouche au moment ou il tournait sa tête. Il devint rouge comme une pivoine et cette fois Akilée ne put retenir son rire.

-Tu es vraiment un gamin !

-Je ne suis pas un gamin !

-bien sur que si… de toute façon tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, à quatorze ans on est encore un gamin !

-J'ai bientôt quinze ans ! Et puis tu n'as pas l'air si vieille que ça toi non plus !

-Oh oh oh… pas la peine de me faire du charme p'tit gars, je suis cent ans plus vieille que toi !

-C'est pas vrai ! T'as quel age !?

-Je n'te dirais rien ! Et puis n'est-ce pas toi qui voulais que je lui raconte une histoire ?

Ichigo reposa sa tête doucement sur les genoux d'Akilée et murmura :

-pas seulement une…

Akilée souria et commença son histoire…

_**« Un riche marchand avait deux épouses. Toutes les deux étaient d'une remarquable beauté.**_

_**Un voisin commença un jour à faire la cour à la première femme. Mais celle-ci le repoussa sans ménagement. Alors il se mit à courtiser la deuxième épouse, qui se laissa facilement séduire. **_

_**Peu de temps après, le marchand mourut. Le voisin, ayant décidé de fonder un foyer, demanda la main de la première femme. »**_

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Il ne comprenait ni le sens de cette histoire ni pourquoi le voisin avait choisit la première femme aussi. Il demanda à Akilée :

-Mais pourquoi a-t-il choisit…

-tu tu tu tu tu… Ecoute la suite jeune impatient !

Ichigo se tue et Akilée reprit son histoire la ou elle s'était arrêtée.

_**« Ses amis lui dirent : **_

_**-Pourquoi veux-tu te marier avec la première épouse qui t'a repoussé et humilié, au lieu de te marier avec la seconde qui s'est montrée 'gentille' avec toi ? **_

_**L'homme répondit :**_

_**-Quand il s'agit de la femme d'un autre, on aime qu'elle se laisse facilement séduire. Mais quand il s'agit de sa propre femme, on aime bien qu'elle repousse toute proposition malhonnête. La deuxième épouse, qui a eu une liaison avec moi, ne manquera pas d'avoir d'autres liaisons avec d'autres hommes. Jamais je ne l'épouserais, car elle sera la femme de tout le monde. Par contre, avec la première épouse, je suis assuré de sa fidélité absolue. C'est pour cette raison que je l'épouserais. »**_

Ichigo n'était pas plus avancé, qu'elle était le sens de cette histoire ? Au moins il comprenait pourquoi le voisin avait choisit la première épouse mais une question lui taraudait l'esprit.

-Au fait, Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Ah ! tu recommences avec les 'vous' !

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Akilée… Akilée Aldaberron. Je sais comment tu t'appelles : Ichigo Kurosaki ! Mais je vais t'appeler Berry !

-mais… pourquoi… Berry ?

Akiléé riait à gorge déployée et Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Tout chez cette femme lui plaisait, elle était belle, rassurante, souriait tout le temps… Mais il se reprit et insista avec son regard pour obtenir une réponse.

-parce qu'Ichigo ça veut dire Fraise ! Mais fraise en français ça me plait pas… donc Berry !

...A cet instant, Akilée ressemblait certainement plus à une gamine qu'à une vampire travaillant dans la mafia…

Ichigo fit mine de bouder et se rallongea encore une fois pour poser sa tête sur les genoux d'Akilée. Il attendait sa seconde histoire. La jeune femme commença…

-Ce sera la dernière pour aujourd'hui…

_**« Avant que le Monde soit Monde, l'univers ressemblait à un grand œuf où se mêlait le Ciel et la Terre, l'Obscurité et le Chaos. Pangu y dormait profondément.**_

_**Dix huit mille ans après, notre géant se réveilla. En ouvrant les yeux, il ne rencontra que l'obscurité. La sensation d'étouffement et d'ennui qu'il éprouva le mit dans une colère terrible. Il ouvrit ses énormes mains, souleva ses bras colossaux et, de toutes ses forces, donna un énorme coup sur la paroi. Dans un bruit de tonnerre, l'œuf se brisa en deux, et tous ses éléments, figés depuis des milliers d'années, se répandirent en tout sens. **_

_**Dans l'agitation qui suivit, les éléments légers et transparents s'élevèrent doucement et se dispersèrent peu à peu pour former le Ciel, tandis que les éléments lourds et gluants descendirent et se déposèrent pour former la Terre. Debout entre le Ciel et la Terre, Pangu poussa un long soupir de soulagement et se sentit beaucoup plus à l'aise. **_

_**Le Ciel et la Terre étaient séparés. Mais, craignant qu'ils ne se réunissent à nouveau, Pangu leva les bras pour soutenir le Ciel qui lui pesait sur la tête. Le Ciel et la Terre grandirent à raison de trois mètres par jour, au même rythme que Pangu. **_

_**Dix huit milles ans s'écoulèrent encore. Le Ciel était déjà très haut, la Terre très épaisse, et la taille de Pangu atteignait quelques quarante cinq mille kilomètres ! Grâce à la force prodigieuse de Pangu, le Ciel et la Terre avaient été créés, et les efforts qu'il avait consacré à séparer le Ciel et la Terre éliminaient tout risque de les voir à nouveaux se réunir. L'aspect obscur et chaotique de l'univers n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Hélas, épuisé par ses travaux de création, notre géant finit par mourir de fatigue. »**_

Ichigo trouvait l'histoire amusante et triste à la fois, quel idiot goberait un tel crack ? Un géant qui construit la terre et le ciel… et pourtant il y avait quelque chose qui faisait que… c'était la voix d'Akilée, dès lors qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche, quiconque entendait sa voix se trouvait transporté avec elle dans son histoire. Il n'avait cessé de la regarder durant toute la durée du conte, et avait observé les moindres changements d'expression sur son visage. Il était fatigué, très fatigué… et s'endormit.

-Et bien Ichigo tu es un garçon qui dort beaucoup… Remarque, cela peut se comprendre vu la quantité de sang que tu as perdu en si peu de temps…

Elle posa délicatement la tête du rouquin sur un oreiller et s'en alla. Décidemment il fallait qu'elle prenne ses distances, car vu la tournure des évènements… elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment pour Ichigo. De plus elle venait de perdre un temps fou à lui conter des « chinoiseries » comme elle aimait appeler les contes chinois, alors qu'elle avait tout un tas de chose à faire ! Elle courut presque dans les couloirs en se maudissant de ne pas encore avoir trouvé comment se télé porter…

* * *

Ulquiorra Schiffer attendait depuis maintenant quelques minutes la venue d'Aizen. Il commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Soudain, la silhouette du brun apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Comme si il savait exactement ou il se trouvait, il se dirigea vers Ulquiorra, tapis au fond de la salle, dans l'ombre. Le jeune homme passablement énervé le fit remarquer :

-Et bien, en voilà des manières…

-Excusez mon impolitesse Schiffer-san… Il y a eu comme qui dirait quelques… retardements. Mais j'espère que cela n'entravera pas nos affaires.

Les deux hommes se fixaient, aucun des deux ne voulait baisser les yeux, cela aurait été signe de faiblesse. Finalement après quelques minutes de silence, Uliquiorra dit :

-Bien sur que non Aizen-san. Mais j'entend un tout nouveau pari…

-Plaît-il ?

-Que diriez vous de changer les habitudes… Pourquoi ne pas parier nos vies.

Sosuke sembla réfléchir à la proposition, mais en réalité il avait déjà anticipé cette 'demande'. Il répondit tout simplement :

-Si cela vous convient, il me conviendra à moi de même Schiffer-san, sur ce je vous laisse j'ai un emploie du temps très chargé… Au revoir Monsieur Schiffeur.

Il avait bien détaché les derniers mots de sa phrase. Ce qui inquiéta Ulquiorra. Cet homme ne prenait jamais de risque, il calculait tout, soigneusement, ne laissant aucune chance au hasard. Le jeune homme aux yeux couleur émeraude se leva à son tour et disparut sans un bruit. Peu importait, maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il pénétra dans sa voiture et somma au chauffeur de l'emmener dans l'un de ses immeubles. Lorsque celle-ci arriva à destination on lui ouvrit la porte et il se dirigea au sous-sol.

Une fois arrivé en bas, il fit signe à un de ses hommes qui sembla chercher quelque chose à tâtons sur le mur. Sous sa main une pierre se déroba et le mur glissa, découvrant des escaliers profonds. Ulquiorra s'y aventura, seul.

Il descendit dans le noir se faisant toujours de plus en plus intense. L'orsqu'il arriva enfin au bout de cet interminable escalier, il fit face à une porte de fer. A première vue elle paraissait tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple mais en réalité elle était très épaisse. Pour l'ouvrir il fallait que le propriétaire des lieux pose sa main et scanne la rétine de ses yeux. Après cela, la voix d'une jeune femme autaurisait ou non l'entrée. En l'occurrence elle souhaita la bienvenue à celui qui venait de se présenter et la porte se débloqua dans un "click" sonore. Ulquiorra la poussa sans plus attendre. Il dut ouvrir encore deux portes dans le même style mais avec de simples verrous et cadenas cette fois ci, Il arriva dans une sorte de couloir ou de chaque coté il y avait des cages. L'agitaion monta mais retomba aussi tôt quand le jeune homme posa son regard froid dans la salle.

Ulquiorra se dirigea vers le fond. Dans la dernière cage, à gauche, se trouvait son chien qu'il affamait depuis des semaines pour qu'il soit plus que féroce le jour du combat... qui était demain. Il fallait qu'il soit sure de gagner. Ainsi il tuerait Aizen et prendrait sa place. Mais il avait ouïe dire que le brun aux yeux chocolats avait une nouvelle trouvaille des moins communes. Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre si ce n'est qu'à quelque chose de forcément puissant...

* * *

Dans une salle aux murs impeccablement blancs et aux instrument stérilisés, Akilée travaillait son sujet. Elle essayait tant bien que mal d'analyser le profil génétique d'Ichigo... mais celui-ci était d'une telle complexité. A première c'était un humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Mais son ADN ne portait aucune trace humaine. Seulement des cellules animales. Alors comment pouvait-il ressembler à un homme ?

-Ahhhhhh... Ichigo tu vas me faire perdre la tête !

Elle se couvrit soudainement la bouche et se replongea dans son analyse. Elle foudroya du regard ses hommes, leur coupant toute envie de rire ou même de détourner leur regard de leur travail. Il fallait qu'elle en discute avec Aizen, elle le ferait ce soir, après le diner... Soudain elle reçut un appel. Elle répondit :

-Allô ?

-Aizen à l'appareil... Il faut qu'on se parle.

-Tiens, justement je me disais la même chose... C'est très étrange.

Ses derniers mots semblaient l'avoir choqué. Depuis quand employait-elle cette expression ? Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes auparavant...

-bref... rejoins moi dans ma seconde suite.

-Quoi ? La ? Maintenant ? Tout de suite ? Mais c'est à l'exacte opposée de là ou je suis !

Pour seule réponse, elle eut le droit au bip du téléphone, ce qui l'irrita fortement. Non mais pour qui il se prenait Sosuke ! C'est pas parce que c'était le maître de la pègre, le plus puissant vampire, le plus vieux et qu'il gouvernait beaucoup de monde qu'il devait se la jouer ! Bon, c'est vrai que présenté comme ça il parraissait assez important, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la traîter comme ça ! Son ami(e) d'enfance !

-Il va prendre cher ! c'moi qui vous le dit !

Elle enleva sa blouse blanche qu'elle jeta sur une table qui traînait par là puis se dirigea vers la porte. Des qu'elle fut sortie elle alla dans sa chambre pour mettre une tenue plus 'correcte'. Une fois celle-ci enfilée, elle se dirigea enfin à l'autre bout des bâtiment, exactement en face de là où elle était. Elle toqua à la porte et Aizen lui ouvrit. Tous deux s'installèrent sur les fauteuils autour de la table basse ou tronait une bouteille de Manzana accompagnée d'un bol de glaçons et de deux verres vides.

Aizen avait l'air plus fatigué qu'à l'accoutumée Mais une personne autre qu'Ackilée n'aurait jamais put le deviner car Aizen cachait trop bien son jeu. Alors elle prit la bouteille et remplît les deux verres.

-Si je n'étais pas intervenu... tu l'aurais tué n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait, je ne suis pas comme toi, je suis loin d'avoir un coeur aussi généreux.

Il avait dit ça tout en se levant, son verre à la main, puis il se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

-Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai abandonné mon coeur... et crois moi c'est bien plus facile ainsi. Pour atteindre mon objectif, je dois me hisser au sommet, et pour cela, peu importe la quantité de sang que je devrais faire couler, peu importe le nombre de vie qui sera perdu.

-Aizen, moi aussi elle me manque ! Mais tu ne dois pas faire ça... tous ces innocents !

En disant cela, l'image d'Ichigo terrorisé lui vint à l'esprit.

-Tais-toi ! Quand vas-tu cesser de faire des enfantillages... Je te rappelle que tu es entrée dans la Pègre sous Mes ordres ! Aurais-tu oublié tout ce que tu as déjà fait ? Je ne crois pas que tu sois si bien placée pour me parler d'innocents...

Aizen regardait par le fenêtre. Elle donnait sur la ville écclairée dans la nuit. Il semblait fixer quelque chose au loin. Mais lorsqu'il avait dit sa dernière phrase, il avait brisé son verre dans sa main. Son sang ruissela sur ses doigts puis les gouttes vinrent éclabousser le sol. Soudain il se retourna vers Ackilée et la prit par le menton pour la plaquer contre le mur.

-N'oublie pas ta place... Tu m'as connu il y a très longtemps, nous avons un passé certes, mais je ne suis plus celui que j'étais autrefois... Je pourrais te briser, là, maintenant, d'un revers de la main...

Un sourire sourire tordu vint se poser sur les lèvres d'Aizen, il était le plus puissant. Quiconque se rebellait n'avait qu'a mourrir de sa main, ami, famille... sans pitié.

-Oh, au fait, comment se porte Ichigo-kun ? J'espère qu'il sera prêt por demain...

-demain ?

-tout à fait, pour le combat mémorable contre Ulquiorra j'attends de toi un Ichigo en pleine forme prêt à se tuer à la tâche...

Sur ce il lâcha subitement la jeune femme et alla ouvrir la porte. Ackilée ne se fit pas prier pour sortir. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment rétablir Ichigo en temps et en heure. Et si il n'était pas prêt... et pour gagner! Elle risquait de le payer cher... Et Ichigo perdrait la vie... Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution, qu'elle se calme. Et sans s'en rendre compte ses pas la dirigèrent jusqu'au jeune homme qui occupait en ce moment même toutes ses pensées. Elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le lit, ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte de où elle se trouvait. Elle poussa un cri d'exclamation lorsqu'elle vit Ichigo arriver entouré de son drap de soie blanc. Ichigo poussa un cri à son tour et finalement se cacha dans un coin. Ackilée se dirigea vers lui et lui prit la main pour le faire monter sur le lit. Le jeune homme semblait se calmer peu à peu.

-Mais, je vois que tu es totalement guerri !

-Je n'ai plus mal... à vrai dire, je ne sens plus rien...

-c'est très étrange. Elle se rendit compte que c'était la troisième fois de la journée qu'elle disait cela.

Et de son côté, Ichigo semblait s'être totalement décontracté. Une question brûlait les lèvres de la 'jeune' femme.

-Tu n'as plus peur ?

-peur de quoi ?

Ackilée commençait à trouver ça de plus en plus étrange. Que se passait-il avec ce garçon... Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui et colla son front contre son front. Ichigo remarqua que la peau de pêche de la jeune femme était extrêment froide tandis qu'elle remarqua qu'il était fiévreux. Son inquiétude grandit, elle se demandait dans quel état Ichigo serait demain à son réveil. Sa condition était absolument aléatoire... De toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix, ce soir elle ferait des séries de test et demain elle ne pourrait que découvrir comment se porte Ichigo.

Elle salua le rouqui, avant de sortir pour rejoindre son laboratoire. La-bas c'était le seul endroit ou elle était tranquille, ou elle se sentait bien. Elle s'y enferma et y passa le restant de la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Ichigo ne se réveilla pas malgrès les demandes à répétitions d'Ackilée qui commençait à avoir peur. Elle entreprit de le déshabiller pour éventuellement trouver des signes mais il se réveilla finalement.

-Alors Ichigo... Comment te sens-tu ?

Le jeune homme eut un temps de réfléxion mais il sembla soudainement piquer par on ne sait quelle mouche.

-Qui êtes vous !?

Ackilée eut un mouvement de recul. Alors Ichigo serait amnésique ? Mais pourtant hier il ne présentait aucun signe... Elle tenta une approche... Peut-être qu'Il allait juste retrouver la mémoire... Et dès lors qu'elle s'approcha de lui, son corps se figea et elle put l'enlacer. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, les souvenirs lui revenaient, aussi douloureux pouvaient-ils être. Puis, son corps se détendit, apaisé par la présence de la jeune femme. Il sembla confus quelques instants. Mais l'odeur de celle qui l'enlaçait dans ses bras était douce, tout comme sa peau et ses gestes...

-Je t'interdis de te rendormir...

-loin de la mon intention... mais euh... juste une question, pourquoi m'enlacez-vous comme ça ?

-vous ?

-... eh... mais ! Pourquoi suis-je à moitié nue ! Quand je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit j'étais en pyjamas !

-Bref ! J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle... Aujourd'hui aura lieu un combat de chien.

Ichigo pencha la tête sur le côté et ajouta un son pour faire passer le message : "nié ?"

-Oublie-ça, tu vas devoir te battre aujourd'hui...

Alors là c'était un comble. Lui qui n'avait rien demandé à personne devait se battre ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour amuser un espèce de suceur de sang mafieux qui l'avait enlever du jour au lendemain et qui avait tuer sa famille. Mais bordel, la dernière fois il était presque mort dans la cage, il se demandait toujours pourquoi il était encore en vie en ce moment même. Et puis il n'avait que quinze ans, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de toute façon ! Normalement, à cet âge la les jeunes allaient au collège, discutaient du dernier jeu vidéo avec leurs amis, de la fille qu'ils aimaient... Alors pourquoi... Pourquoi lui, n'avait pas le droit d'avoir une vie normale... Pourquoi devait-il être confronté à ses... choses.

-Ichigo reprends toi ! Tu fais ça pour survivre, dans l'unique but de retrouver ta liberté. Je suis ton alliée Berry, tout ce que je peux faire c'est te maintenir en vie, te soutenir moralement. Tu dois tenir bon, et un jour quand tu seras assez fort tu pourras t'échapper d'ici, vivre ta vie...

-Mais comment je suis censé faire ça moi... hein !? Je ne suis qu'un pauv'type de quinze ans, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale... La dernière fois, ce monstre... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis vivant en ce moment. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est que j'étais en train de crever comme un chien au milieu de mon sang...

-Alors tu as oublié...

Tous les muscles du corps d'Ichigo se raidirent. 'Oublier', ce mot ne lui plaisait pas du tout... Et maintenant qu'elle le disait, le rouquin avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Alors ce serait ce quelque chose qui avait fait qu'il était encore en vie ? Mais quoi bordel !

Ackilée réfléchissait, alors Ichigo était réellement amnésique ? Pourtant, ça lui avait parut étrange la dernière fois, ce soudain changement de force, de cruauté, d'apparence... Elle était certaine que c'était autre chose... Mais quoi...

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et voila j'en ai terminé avec ce chapitre... Je n'en puis plus moi... Bref, je vous préviens, Akilée n'en a pas fini avec ses 'chinoiseries', et Ichigo change constament de comportement... Il faut suivre... et surtout pas se perdre x) Bref merci à tous d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre... Et à la prochaine ? Chus l_~

Et n'oubliez pas la rewiew... Non... ça n'a pas changé de place, c'est jours la, juste en dessous ;) Pas de chipoti entre nous hein ! x)


End file.
